Butadiene is a commodity chemical, which, because of economic cycles, can be at times in surplus. When it is in surplus, it is desirable to convert it to higher value products. Styrene is a valued chemical which finds many uses, such as being used as a component in styrenic polymers. Coproduct 1-pentene can be used as a feedstock to prepare specialty detergents or lube stocks.